Meeting Mrs Bennet
by Williejumps2013
Summary: Mrs. Bennet's reaction to Lizzie dating William. Follows After the Episode. LBD


Disclaimer! Enjoy.

* * *

They stood hand in hand outside of Lizzie's house.

"Lizzie, I'm sure that you're mistaken. Your mother wont start planing our wedding the moment we tell her." Will squeezed her hand, which was now their way of kissing without having to make a display of themselves. She pulled him towards the porch.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Lizzie cautioned as she opened the front door.

"Elizabeth Bennet, where have you been? And where on earth did you get a man's shirt?" Her mother rushed to the door, her southern accent piercing Lizzie's head. She saw Will and frowned. "And why on earth did you bring him home with you?"

"Mom, William and I-" She was cut off by her mother again.

"I mean, he is certainly welcome to stay, but in all honesty Lizzie," she leaned close and whispered, "he certainly doesn't have the looks of Lydia's handsome-"

"Mother if you say one more nice thing about George Wickham, I swear I will break something!" She felt a squeeze from Wills hand.

"Well, I never. And in front of a guest too. You must forgive my daughter sir. Sometimes I don't know what comes over her." She dawned a fake smile while simultaneously glaring at him.

"Actually, Mrs. Bennet, I was wondering if your husband was around." Will released Lizzie's hand and moved it to his side.

"Why yes he is. If you want to speak to him you'll find him in his office." William thanked her and headed in the direction she had pointed. "Now, Lizzie, why on earth can I not say something nice about that swimmer friend of Lydia's? He's attractive and handsome and kind, not at all like that Mr. Darcy. And why did you bring him? Yes he is a single man in possession of a large fortune but he is just so disagreeable that I feel he is not worth the time." Lizzie sighed and went to find her phone. Several missed calls from Gigi, Fitz, Jane, Bing, a couple texts from each. _If only they had know what I had actually been up to..._

She threw some clothes into a duffel, grabbed her tooth brush and laptop so she could check the response to the videos, the headed back to the hall. She wasn't planing on spending her nights without Will, so that meant she was staying at Netherfield.

"Lizzie, why are you packed to go somewhere? Are you going to see a young man?" Her mother suddenly decided that she was Lizzie's best friend.

"Yes, mom." Lizzie smiled and bent over to get her bag.

"Why, darling, have you no pity on me? Is he handsome? Rich? Oh who is he?" Lizzie didn't answer. "Lizzie, darling, you must tell me!" Lizzie smiled as she saw Will and her father emerge into the hall. "Elizabeth Bennet! You tell me who your young man is!"

"I believe, Mrs. Bennet, that it is me. That is, if your daughter will have me." William stood stiffly next to her father."Mr. Darcy? You. But. I. When? But." She suddenly put all the pieces together and ran forwards, hugging him closely. Lizzie laughed as his face morphed from awkwardness to sheer terror. "Oh Mr. Darcy, this is wonderful news. I ensure you that Lizzie is a wonderful girl." She released him from her embrace. "Of course she will take you. However, if her mouth ever runs away with her, you call me. I'll be certain to put her back in her place. She has a sharp tongue due to all that reading she does. She takes too much after her father."

"With all due respect," Will began collecting his composure, "I find your daughters sharp tongue and mouth some of her best qualities." He sidestepped her mother, reached Lizzie in a few strides and kissed her lightly. When he pulled away she saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why, Mr. Bennet, isn't it wonderful! And with Jane practically engaged to that nice Bing Lee. Why we can have a double wedding!" Will's eyes grew wide.

"Mother, please. We just started dating. And Jane and Bing are starting over from the beginning. Please leave all of us alone." Lizzie looked to her father for help.

"I agree with Lizzie, my dear. How do you expect them to get to know each other if they haven't spent any time together?" Lizzie's father was well aware of the videos. He had become quite a fan, so he must have seen her time at Pemberley and know that she and Will knew each other well.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! There is plenty of time for them to get to know each other while they are planning their wedding!" And with that, Lizzie felt William pulling her out the they were safely in his car, William lost all sense of stiffness and collapsed in his seat.

"Why?" He looked at her sadly.

"Why what?" She shrank down to his eye level.

"Why did I tell your mother?" Lizzie started laughing and Will quietly joined in.

"And you thought I want being serious when I told you she would start planning are wedding." She kissed his noes lightly and sat back up. "Now tell me what you talked to my father about."

He straightened and began smoothing his shirt. "Well, he thanked my for helping Lydia. I didnt realize he watched your videos." Lizzie smiled.

"Yes, well, he started watching mine, and Lydia's, after I told him about the incident." She looked at sadly at her hands.

"Then I asked for permission." She felt him lean into her a little and pull away again.

"Permission for what?" Lizzie searched his face for an answer.

"Permission to to do this." He leaned forwards and pulled Lizzie into a kiss. "I still think that its polite to ask a father for permission to court his daughter."

"How very old fashioned of you." She kissed him again. "I like it."

"Now may I please take you out to a nice lunch?"

"Only if the restaurant has Wifi. You still haven't seen my last video."


End file.
